


Threats

by VickeyStar



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: S1 finale episode, in my opinion, what should have happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:40:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9530039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VickeyStar/pseuds/VickeyStar
Summary: What should've happened when Camille tried to kiss Magnus, in my unprofessional opinion.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 11:24 PM, listening to Looking Like This on repeat... Enjoy.   
> ~SleevesCakes/VickeyStar

He was facing the desk when suddenly he wasn't, and her lips were crashing into his with bruising pressure.   
His shock lasted a full second until his magic shoved Camille against the bookcase, away from him. Magnus barely noticed the Lightwood siblings standing in the doorway, both with surprised expressions on their faces.   
He glared at Camille, who was smirking back at him, ignoring his magic at her throat.   
"You ever try something like that again, Camille, and I will kill you, Book of the White be damned."   
Her cocky expression faltered for a second, when she realized he was serious.   
"We need her alive, Magnus." Izzy gently reminded, walking further into the room.   
Camille smirked, about to speak, when Alec beat her, wrapping a possessive arm around Magnus's waist.   
"For now."   
Magnus smiled, then moved to go back to work.   
He knew these Lightwoods would have his back.   
edn


End file.
